Don't ever let me go
by Beludelfina99
Summary: Un parque, una promesa, un giro inesperado en sus vidas. ¿Qué pasará cuando la distancia les juegue en contra? Klaine One shot.


Hola! Bueno, hace mucho había escrito esta fanfiction y no sé por qué no subí la versión Klaine desde un primer momento, el otro día la encontré y la verdad, me gusta muchísimo más que la versión que había subido antes, así que le hice algunos cambios, otro nombre, y bueno, nada, acá se las dejo. Espero que les guste. Sin más vueltas, el One Shot :)

* * *

Don't ever let me go

Era un día como cualquier otro, de los que yo, Kurt, con sólo seis años, como cualquier otro chico de mi edad, iba al parque con mi mamá, a jugar, o solo a pasar el rato; pero todo cambió cuando lo vi a él, un nene de la misma edad, y decidí hablarle, jugar con él, ya que me sentía muy solo. Me acerqué a él, y le pregunté cómo se llamaba. "Blaine" fue su respuesta… y entonces me percaté de sus grandes y redondeados ojos, incluso muy curiosos, tan grandes, pero no pude evitar fijarme en lo bonitos que eran; verdes y marrones con fragmentos dorados, y de su despeinado, enrulado, pero al mismo tiempo adorable pelo morocho.

Al principio a Blaine le llamó la atención que me haya acercado, pero a los minutos estábamos jugando y hablando como si nos hubiésemos conocido hace ya mucho tiempo. Hablamos con nuestras mamás para volver a ir los dos al otro día, a la misma hora para poder seguir jugando, y así fue como comenzó todo.

Así fue por tres años, intercalado con él yendo a mi casa, o yo a la suya. Nuestras madres también se habían hecho amigas, cosa que al mismo tiempo, facilitaba todo.

De un día para el otro, todo dio un giro inesperado. Tanto mis padres, como el padre de Blaine, murieron en un accidente.

Fui trasladado a un orfanato, y, cuando esto pasó, nos hicimos una promesa uno al otro, de estar juntos, siempre, pase lo que pase. Y si, estuvimos más juntos que nunca, juagábamos, estábamos el uno para el otro, hasta llorábamos juntos, nos sentíamos bien estando uno con el otro; pero las cosas ya no eran tan fáciles para nosotros, la distancia estaba jugando en nuestra contra, y con el tiempo, nos dejamos de ver. Al principio, las visitas se acortan a dos veces por semana, después una por semana, cada quince días, cada un mes, tres meses, seis meses, cada un año… y llegó un momento en el que él no apareció más por el lugar; ya tenía otras obligaciones, otro "ritmo de vida", ya no éramos más esos chicos de seis años que solíamos ser. Estaba destruido, mi vida sin él no era lo mismo, me sentía vacío, solo, estaba cansado de llorar.

Decidí olvidarlo. Estaba seguro de que él ya se había olvidado de mi, y sentía que no valía seguir llorando por alguien, que seguro, tenía otros amigos, amigas, o sólo personas que lo hagan sentir mejor; además, aunque en ese momento no me haya dado cuenta, o por ahí, solo no le había dado importancia, me había enamorado de él, y ahora recién, con trece años, lo entendí, y esta era otra de las razones por las que me dolía que él se haya olvidado, o simplemente alejado de mi; porque sabía que él nunca se había fijado en mí de esa manera, y que tampoco lo iba a hacer. Sólo quedaba la opción de olvidarse, "dar vuelta la página" como todo el mundo me decía.

Así, pasaron casi cinco años, en los que no supe nada de él, ni viceversa, pero aún así, tenía que admitir, que no pasé ni un solo día de todo ese tiempo sin preguntarme qué habrá sido de él, y, incluso, había noches en las que seguía llorando y sintiéndome solo, por no tenerlo, y al mismo tiempo, sintiéndome defraudado porque me había fallado a la promesa que me hizo cuando solo teníamos nueve años, pero, a pesar de todo, también, lo entendía. No sabía por qué, por alguna razón, no podía simplemente dejarlo ir, olvidarlo, y que sea sólo un lindo recuerdo. Había pasado a ser alguien imprescindible para mí, para mi vida, se había convertido en una parte de mí, de esas que ahora mismo, desearía no necesitar.

Como cualquier chico de diecisiete años, no sabía bien que quería, o que pensar, no sabía nada, sólo que lo extrañaba más que a nadie.

Los recuerdos me inundaban la mente, todas y cada una de las fotos que teníamos juntos, que decidí ver, para terminar llorando una vez más, cada una de las risas que habíamos compartido, cada parte de él que seguida grabada a fuego tanto en mi memoria como en mi corazón. Lo único que pensaba es que faltaban dos semanas para cumplir dieciocho años, y de una vez por todas poder salir de ese horrible orfanato, y, por alguna razón, tenía al menos una mínima esperanza de encontrarlo, de volverlo a ver. Lo iba a buscar, eso lo tenía bien en claro.

Esas dos semanas se me hicieron eternas, dos semanas de sufrimiento, negatividad "¿Y si no me recuerda? ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer?", eran sólo dos de las preguntas que no paraban de resonar en mi cabeza.

El día tan esperado llegó, veintiuno de octubre, al fin podía salir. Había terminado de acomodar toda mi ropa hace ya tiempo, tenía las valijas armadas; decidí despedirme, después de todo, había pasado mucho tiempo en ese lugar, quizá demasiado, y, aunque estaba lleno de recuerdos horribles, desde como llegué ahí, hasta todas las noches de llanto, de esperar a que él me visite, cosa que no hizo… pero, a pesar del dolor, había conocido personas que definitivamente me habían ayudado a salir adelante, desde mi mejor amiga, Santana, que ya era como una hermana para mi, aunque ya se había ido, hasta otro montón de gente que me ayudo, me enseñó casi todo lo que sabía, y, prácticamente, me crió.

Estaba saliendo del lugar, cuando de repente; no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era él, no era un sueño, no estaba alucinando, estaba ahí, parado en la entrada, esperándome; no caía en la realidad, no podía, estuve ahí por muchos segundos, quieto, inmóvil, con el corazón a punto de salir de mi pecho, con lágrimas que no paraban de salir de mis ojos, como cataratas. No lo dudé ni un segundo más, y salí corriendo a abrazarlo, me daba igual lo que piense; que estaba desesperado, que estaba loco, me daba todo igual, solamente me quedé ahí, abrazándolo, quería que ese momento no termine nunca más, tanto tiempo había soñado con ello, tanto lloré, tanto lo extrañé, y ahora, ahí estábamos, abrazándonos como si nuestra vida hubiese dependido de eso, llorando a más no poder.

Podría jurar que estuvimos más de tres o cuatro minutos así; hasta que sentí la necesidad de hablarle, y me solté. Lo miré por unos segundos a los ojos, esperando que me hablara, ya que a mí no me salían las palabras, no sabía que decir; aunque tantas veces había pensado, prácticamente "ensayado" todo lo que le iba a decir en caso de que lo volviera a ver, en este momento no pude, estaba en blanco, no podía pensar, no veía ni escuchaba nada de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, sólo lo veía a él. Finalmente, casi inconscientemente, las palabras salieron de mi boca:

-Pensé que te habías olvidado de mi- sollocé- ¿Porqué no viniste más a verme?

-Nunca me olvidé de vos, Kurt.-hubo una pausa de unos cuantos segundos, cosa que hizo que desespere por dentro, finalmente, tomó aire, y concluyó- Me sentí muy mal por dejar de visitarte, y cada vez que lo pienso me siento demasiado culpable, enojado conmigo mismo solamente por pensar que te dejé cuando más lo necesitabas. Juro que te entiendo si no queres volver a hablarme, pero solamente necesitaba verte, saber cómo estabas. Sabía que hoy cumplías dieciocho años, y que te ibas a ir de acá. Te juro que no pasé ni uno de los días de estos cinco años sin verte, sin pensar en vos, sin preguntarme como estabas, y sobre todo, si me querías ver. Fui un tarado, y lo sé… pero lo único que pensé, fue en que me tenía que alejar, por tu bien, y para dejar de lastimarme yo mismo, fui un egoísta, Kurt, y lo siento. Estuve enamorado de vos desde hace ya muchos años, y sé que vos no me queres a mí de esa manera, y, solamente, no podía…-Lo interrumpí con un abrazo-

-Es irónico que todo el tiempo sentí exactamente lo mismo que vos, pero…-Me beso. Si, por dentro me estaba muriendo, era demasiado por un día, no creía nada de lo que me estaba pasando, nada.

-Te lo prometí cuando teníamos nueve años, y te lo vuelvo a prometer, pero esta vez enserio, no importa lo que pase, pase lo que pase, voy a estar con vos, siempre.

* * *

Y esta vez, como dijo, si cumplió su promesa, ya tenemos setenta años, y seguimos juntos, casados, hace ya cincuenta años; pero por dentro, nos seguíamos sintiendo como que éramos los mismos niños chiquitos que solíamos ser. Lo seguía queriendo, amando, como cuando teníamos nueve años, y sé que lo voy a amar hasta el día que muera. Seguía siendo lo que más feliz me hace, y, todos los días, nos seguíamos conociendo un poco más, contándonos algo que alguno de los dos no sabía del otro, algún secreto; y cada minuto, cada hora, incluso cada lágrima que había derramado, o días y días que había perdido pensando en el, valieron la pena. Él era todo para mí, y no me iba a alcanzar la vida para agradecer por haberme dado la oportunidad de conocerlo, y que haya pasado a formar parte de mi vida de esa manera.

Las cosas están destinadas a ser, o a no ser, sea algo malo, o bueno. Lo único que queda es esperar. Sólo Dios supo desde un principio que íbamos a estar juntos, y si el amor es verdadero, la distancia es sólo un número; cosas como la edad y la estatura, son sólo detalles; y estar separados, como nosotros lo estuvimos esos cinco años, es sólo una excusa para, una vez que nos volvemos a encontrar, no separarnos nunca más.


End file.
